


& oh my lover, my lover, my love, i can see the pain in your eyes (i’ll take you to heaven if you die)

by introvirtued



Series: a hummingbird's broken wings. [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate Universe - Wings, Angel Niki | Nihachu, Angel/Demon Hybrids, Angels, Angels vs. Demons, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angel/Demon Hybrid Clay | Dream, Fallen Angel/Demon Hybrid Ranboo, Fallen Angels, Fluff and Angst, Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Immortals, Inspired by Hush Hush by Becca Fitzpatrick, M/M, Multi, Nephilim, Reincarnation, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Winged Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wingfic, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvirtued/pseuds/introvirtued
Summary: clay is a fallen angel, doomed to walk the earth & never return to heaven.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Female Character(s), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: a hummingbird's broken wings. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157366
Kudos: 1





	& oh my lover, my lover, my love, i can see the pain in your eyes (i’ll take you to heaven if you die)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title is a combination of lyrics from bastille's "fake it" & chase atlantic's "slide". i do not own either songs.

Work/series is under heavy construction, I just didn’t want to lose the tags and work title (etc.) because it’s been sitting in my drafts for a month. :). Apologies! Will update when I have inspiration.


End file.
